lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
me no es felis con la construi "la me desira es fol", etc. lo pare nonlojical a me (e nesesa un eseta a la regulas ance). me sujeste ce on ave cuatro elejes per espresa la idea de un ata con se sujeto, cada con un sinifia cuasi unica: *me desira fol - "I desire foolishly" *ce me desira es fol (lo es fol ce me desira) - "that I desire is foolish" *desira es forte en me - "desire es strong in me" *me desira como un fol - "I desire like a fool" otra esemplos: *me ama sieca *me dansa torpe *lo es perilosa ce me esita *la potia es forte en el *el dansa como un demente *No tota nomes verbal indica atas de esta spesie simple. Me ia xerca "la me" "la me" e "la nos" en la arcivos de Aori Oji, e ia trova "la me governa ia deside desradisi la terorisme", "la nos determina es grandida par tal atas", "la nos protesta es la plu bon", "la nos esplora indica do construidas individua es situada". On ta pote probable cambia la strutur de tal frases, ma la reportas intende tradui esata lo cual persones ia dise. Simon *Me sujesta ce, se on desira vera coreti la problem de "la me", on debe introdui la determinantes "mea", "tua", "nosa", "vosa". En esta modo, on evita la "eseta a la regulas" a cual tu ia refere a supra. Si, en loca, nos ta obliga mera ce la parlor trova un otra modo de dise "me ‹nom-verbal› ‹verbo›", nos ta ave ancora un eseta fea. Simon *Un razona ce me ia gusta sempre esta strutur es se simplia. braien *An tal, la problem no es limitada a la determinantes posesal: lo afeta tota determinantes capas de introdui un nom singular. La plu comun es "la esta": "la esta acorda va construi sur la funda", "la esta mesura es tempora", "la esta aveni ia causa multe dana". Simon *Tu sabe sin duta ce on pote evita un tal situa par dise, "(La) esta desira, lo es forte", "acel desira, acel es forte", (o cisa "esta se desira es forte"?) ma si, la situa esiste como tu descrive. Lo es un rompetesta interesante. braien *"Esta desira, lo es forte" pote sinifia "this (one) desires, it (= this one) is strong", como du frases juntada. Simon *Mea desira es fol. Lo solve tota problemes Guido (talk) me no gusta multe la usa de infinitivas en lfn. lo no es nesesada e pote es sempre espresable con nomes verbal. per esemplo: *desira per potia (no "desira potia") - "desire for power" (not "to desire power") *la ama de natur (no "ama natur") - "the love of nature" (not "to love nature") esta no cambia la construi de verbos duple, cual es simple un modo spesial en lfn. *Me acorda sur la du esemplos cual tu dona. Ma me pensa ce lo cual tu no gusta es vera la usa de infinitivas segueda par ojetos. Esce tu gusta la usa de infinitivas en "me vade a la vila per compra un jacon", "el senta pos trova un seja", "nos veni de regarda un filma"? Simon Oce - vos razona multe bon. lo pare ce sola du posibles esiste per evade esta noncoeres: establi un difere entre la formas de pronomes e determinantes (pe "me/mea", "estun/esta"); o establi un difere entre la formas de verbos e nomes verbal (pe "desira/desiria", "governa/governia", o alga cosa). o an ambos! ma aceles es cambias grande cual rompe la operas istorial de lfn. :o( la sola otra posible es ce nos aseta la ambiguas e depende de contesto, como en xines. jorj *Un posible tre esiste, ma me no gusta lo: reintrodui "-r" per la infinitivas. "Me desira eser forte" ave no ambiguia. "-ia" no vade bon per nomes verbal, car multe verbos fini ja con "-ia" (o "-ie"). La solve la plu bon pare es la ajunta de la cuatro parolas "mea, tua, nosa, vosa" – cisa a la eleje de la parlor, per no rompe la testos esistente. Per la problem de "esta" e determinantes simil usada como pronomes, me sujesta permete la eleje de "esta un", "acel un", "cada un", etc. Simon *Regardante esta / acel, otra formas per nomes ta pote es "esto / estos" e "acelo / acelos" (me no senti forte sur cual forma, me ia vole sola dona tan multe ideas como posible.) braien *Acel mesma idea ia veni ance a me, ma acel fini "-o" ta es un eseta strana – lo ta apare en no otra locas. La frase e contesto es rara si "esta" o "acel" es vera ambigua en pratica. Simon *Me saisi la momento per nota un otra solve posible: un paroleta nova de la familia "ia, va, ta" ante verbos presente. "Me desira li es forte" o simil. Simon oce. me sujestes: *determinante de posese - pronom propre (no elejes, pd on debe usa esta formas e sola esta formas): **mea - me **tua - tu **nosa - nos **vosa - vos **se (ja la caso) ***(ance: el se, lo se, los se - me gusta estas) ***la sola otra posible, en me mente, es la usa sempre de "la me", etc, cual es la caso en italian, catalan, e portuges (tre de nos sinco linguas romanica). nos ia adota esta idea per un ves corta en la pasada. ***Me pensa ce alga otra elejes esiste, per esemplo, ma: on ta pote ave ance "se" per la forma posesal per tota. Me se desira es forte / esta se teme es debil / etc. Un aspeta negative ta es ce on ta pote sona (cisa? cisa no? me no sabe) como Jar-Jar Binks si la frase ave multe partes posesal, e on ta debe solve la "otra se" de "el se", etc. ****multe amusante! jorj ****En pasa, esce nos pote ajunta "amusa(nte)" a la disionario a lado de "diverti(nte)"? Tu usa lo a multe veses resente, e me persepi un difere peti entre "amusing" (≈ comica) e "entertaining". Simon ***Personal, me no prefere lo cual me ia sujesta en supra; me pensa ce "la me" etc ta pote funsiona, ma me admete ce personal me gusta la plu la formas mea, tua etc, (an "loa", "ela" e "losa", ma me sabe ce pico persones parteni acel desira.) braien ***"Esta se teme es debil" pote sinifia o "la teme de esta person es debil" o "(la) esta teme de el es debil". Simon ***Me ia pensa de la futur proposada do on ta ave "esta un" per sinifia / clari "esta person", la problem ta esiste ancora? braien ***No, lo no ta esiste alora. La sinifia ta es "esta teme de el es debil". Ma me crede ce on va continua presenta persones par dise "esta es me ami Lena" e no "esta person es me ami Lena", car lo es evidente ce me ami Lena es un person. Simon *determinante - pronom de indica (person, cosa, plural) (no elejes, pd on debe usa esta formas e sola esta formas): **esta - esta un, esta cosa, estas **acel - acel un, acel cosa, aceles **cada - cadun, cada cosa **cualce - cualcun, cualce cosa, cualces **alga - algun, alga cosa, algas **no - nun, no cosa *me sujeste ce estas es, en realia, averbos, no determinantes, e donce debe no es usada como pronomes: **sola (sola un om; sola om''es'') **tal (tal un om; tal om''es'') **propre (me propre) **plu (plu om''es'') **min (min om''es'') *otra determinantes, an si los pote es usada como pronomes, reverti a determinantes cual nesesa un nom en casos de ambiguia. esta cambias es cuasi estrema (a min per me!), ma me opina ce los va boni vera la lingua. los es fasil aprendeda, coerente, e no dana la belia de la lingua. vosa opinas? ---- La me opinas segue: *'Sur la posesales:' "Mea" e "tua" es oce, ma "nosa" e "vosa" pare strana formida, e me prefere "la nos" e "la vos". **en italian: nossa, vossa. la otras es como los en latina. jorj **Me no conose "nossa" e "vossa" en italian. Me ia pensa ce la formas es "nostro/a" e "vostro/a". Simon **a, si. me ia pensa de un varia dialetal. no, pardona: nossa e vossa es portuges. me deveni multe confusada! jorj *Con "mea" e "tua", on pote dise "mea es plu grande ca tua" (= "lo de me es plu grande ca lo de tu"); ma on pote dise egal bon "la me es plu grande ca la tu". E plu, si parlores nova aprende "la me libro", los va es min xocada par "me libro" en testos esistente ca si los ta aprende "mea libro". Donce, pos balansi, me suporta "la me, la tu, la nos, la vos". Simon **me ia pensa ce tu prefere "mea", etc! an si la cambia es posible plu grande, me opina ce elefenistes nova ta prefere la simplia de "mea", etc. jorj **Mea opina cambia cuando lo no es forte, e me acorda serta ce "mea" es plu simple. Simon *Si on ave "la me", "la tu" etc, como en "La me es plu grande ca la tu" (Mine is bigger than yours), "La me desira es plu grande ca la tu desira" ta pote sinifia, "Mine desires to be bigger than your desire", un poca nebosa? Franca, la problem ta esiste ance con "Mea desira es plu grande ca tua desira", on ta debe insiste sur "la mea", "la tua" etc per clari la situa. braien **me no vole usa "la me" per la pronom de posese. on debe usa "lo de me" e simil, cual es la regula aora. jorj **Si, me ia era, e lo cual tu dise es intera coreta. Me retira acel razona, ma me suporta ancora "la me" plu ca "mea". Lo es un cambia min grande a la lingua. Simon ***En pasa, me ia descovre un de la sola modos ce la fini -s en engles per verbos en la person tre es usosa: lo evita la ambigua con alga verbo-nomes en la person tre. Me ia pensa sempre ce engles ta benefica en ave tota formas la mesma (I kick, you kick, she kick, we kick, you kick, they kick) ma con un frase como "This fear becomes strong", lo ta es: "this fear become strong" e on no ta sabe si la sujeta es "this" o "this fear" -- me no dise esta per sujesta en no modo alga cosa per elefen, me refere a lo simple car lo ia es un fateta (factoid) interesante e me sabe ce vos asi gusta linguas, etc. braien ***On pote ance pone "to" ante "become", ma la resulta ("this fear to become strong") es ance ambigua con la sinifia "this fear of becoming strong". Lo es interesante ce engles usa "-s" per indica verbos singular e nomes plural. Simon **me pensa ce la cambia de "me" a "mea" es tan fasil per aprendores como la cambia de "me" a "la me". jorj *'Sur "se":' Perce "se" condui diferente? Si nos aseta "la me", lo es lojical ce nos dise ance "la el", "la lo", "la los", "la Alisia clave" en loca de "el se", "lo se", "los se", "Alisia se clave". (Evidente la parola simple "se", sin "la", ta resta como un determinante jeneral de posese, cual no indica esce lo refere a "el", "lo", "los" – o an a "se", la pronom refletante.) Me nota de tempo a tempo ce "el se" causa un problem minor en frases como "me dona a el se clave", e "la el" ta solve esta. An tal, me no va oposa si tu prefere reteni "el se", etc – me pote tolera la eseta. Simon **me rejeta forte la idea ce elefen nesesa determinantes de posese unica per se, el, e lo. la linguas romanica no distingui los sin problem. on pote sempre usa "de el", etc, si la usa de "se" no es clarida par contesto. la usa de espresas como "Maria se xapo" no es trovada en la linguas romanica o creol, e donce me vole sutrae lo de la gramatica. me demanda pardona per la cambia de mea opina. jorj ***Oce – lo ia deveni apena usada, e esta sujesta ce la lingua no nesesa lo. (Ma tu ia dise ier "(ance: el se, lo se, los se - me gusta estas)", e me ia comprende esta como un suporta continuante per lo.) Simon **me sujeste ce nos usa "sua" en loca de "sea" o "la se", seguente latina, portuges, e italian. jorj ***"Sua" es ja la parola per "sweat". Esce nos nesesa cambia la determinante "se"? La problem de "me desira es fol" no aveni con lo. Simon ***"sua" pote es cambiada a "suda". me intende distingui la determinante de posese de la pronom de refleta. ma serta "sea" es ance oce. como me ia dise, "sua" es ja usada en alga linguas. jorj ***Ma "suda" esiste ja ance. Me no oposa usa "sua" como un determinante: lo sona plu bela ca "sea" a me. Ma per favore, clari plu tua intende. Esce tota sinifias determinante de "se" ta move a "sua"? O sola la sinifias nonrefletante? Per esemplo, esce nos ta distingui "el lava sua fas" (la fas de un otra) e "el lava se fas" (la fas de se)? Simon ****Me ia leje la comentas de jorj como disente ce "sea / sua" (cualce ta es) ta es la forma posesal, "se" ta es la refletante. "El limpi sea / sua can" (He/she washes his/her dog) e "El limpi se" (he/she washes him/herself), "El ia dona a se un donada" (He/she gave him/herself a gift) Ance, me gusta la sona / belia de ambos "sea" e "sua", me no ave opinas forte, personal. braien *****si, me sujeste ce "sua" es usada como la determinante de posese e "se" como la pronom refletante. jorj ****Si "sea/sua" va coresponde a cada de "el", "lo", "los" e "se", lo es preferable ce sua forma no pare direta relatada a "se". Simon **Un otra idea per clari la situa con la "otra person" ta es usa "ela", "loa" e "losa" per "lo de la otra." "Un capelor reseta un cliente. El ia limpi sua capeles." et "Un capelor reseta un cliente. El ia limpi ela capeles." -- sola en situas cual nesesa la claria (e los no ta es comun.) Per nomes on ta debe ancora dise "lo de Alisia." Me dise lo simple per dona plu ideas a la discuta. braien **Me gusta mea, tua, nosa e vosa. Nosa e vosa es simil a "nostra" e "vostra" en italian, ma con un spele elefenin Guido (talk) *'Sur "esta" e "acel":' Me gusta la proposa. Ma probable parlores va continua dise e scrive "esta es …", spesial cuando la verbo es "es". La regula nova va es iniorada. Cisa nos no nesesa cambia la regula per "esta" e "acel", estra per permete la espresas nova "esta un" e "acel un". Simon **bon. *'Sur la formas "-un":' Me acorda ce estas debe refere sola a persones, no cosas. Si "algun" ta sinifia "alga cosa", acel ta es aora ja tro strana! Simon **bon. *'Sur "algas":' Lo es interesante ce tu proposa aora "algas", cual tu ia rejeta en la pasada. Serta lo ta fasili la comprende de frases como "alga pensa ce …". (On pote dise la mesma sur "multe pensa ce…" e "poca pensa ce…".) Simon **me no gusta "algas", ma per coere con "estas", "aceles", e "cualces", me reintrodui lo. me serta no gusta "multes" e "pocas", e me no gusta, vera, "cualces". **Los apare con formas plural en la linguas romanica cual nos imita. Simon **me vole fasili la usa de esta parolas. vera, sola esta, acel, e otra nesesa la posible de pluralia. ma si vos prefere forte permete lo per otra pronomes, me ta sede. *'Sur la parolas cual tu descrive como averbos:' No tota es averbos, ma me acorda con tu conclui jeneral sur los. (En "la sola casa", "sola" es clar no un averbo; e me prefere "un tal casa" ca "tal un casa", cual pare un englesisme.) **oce. *Sur "plu" e "min", en alga contestos, on ta dise natural "multe persones ia ariva ja, e plu va veni" – on no ta desira repete "persones". Ma esta no es un problem. Vera, la sola problem asi tratada cual aveni en pratica es lo de la posesales. Simon **oce. vota! cual vos prefere per la determinantes de posese? *''mea'' o la me *''tua'' o la tu *''sea'', sua, la se, o se *''nosa'' o la nos *''vosa'' o la vos *o no cambia de la sistem presente? **(la vantaje per "la me", etc, es ce la cambia ta es min xocante ca "mea", etc. lo ta reteni la "senti" de elefen, si vos pote comprende me, e no nesesa la introdui de parolas nova. ance, si vos gusta, nos pote permete la cade de "la" en parla rapida o scrives casual - e testos vea. la vantaje de "mea", etc, es ce la plu de linguas distingui clar la pronomes personal e la determinantes de posese, cual fasili reconose. la vantaje de "no cambia" es ce lo segue la formas en la linguas creol, cual ia es la radis de la gramatica de la comensa de elefen.) **Pos pensa, me prefere final "mea, tua, sua, nosa, vosa". La nom "sua" pote deveni "sudor", con verbo "sudori", tal seguente otra parolas simil ("sangue/sangui", etc). Simon ***posible "suo" o "sudo" e "sui" o "sudi"? jorj ***Tota nos linguas de fonte ave un R en la nom. Ma entre la du posibles cual tu sujesta, me prefere los sin D. Un otra posible es "traspira", ma lo es alga debil. Simon ***Me suporta "suo" e "sui" (e ia usa ja los). Simon ****bon! jorj ****Me vide ce "sua" ia es ja un nom. Per alga razona, me ia crede ce lo es un verbo. Donce la cambia es minima. Perfeta! Simon cual vos prefere per esta person? *''esta un'' o estun **(o esce la pronom per "esta un" es "el"? esce la nesesa per "estun" es tan rara ce nos no debe ajunta un parola nova?) **Me opina ce nos no nesesa introdui "estun". Lo ta es estrema rara. Simon ***Me crede ce tu es coreta, lo ta es rara. braien esce vos prefere ce nos ajunta esta pronomes plural? (nos ave ja estas, aceles, e otras) *''algas'' (alga = "some one", algas = "some") *''cualces'' (cualce = "any one", cualces = "any") *''multes'' (multe = "much", multes = "many") *''pocas'' (poca = "a little", pocas = "few") *Per me: mea, tua, se, nosa, vosa, se. Estun, otras, algas, cualces Guido (talk) *Per me: mea,' tua', sea (#2 sua), nosa, vosa. Estun, e me no senti forte sur la ajunta de la otras ma me pensa ce los contribua a la flexablia / ricia de lingua, donce me suporta los. Esce nos ave ja "totas", o no? Me oblida. braien **sur "tota": me opina ce "totas" no ta difere en sinifia de "tota". jorj **Si, me gusta "algas", "cualces", "multes", "pocas" – e ance "totas". "Totas" = "tota persones / tota cosas"; "tota" = "tota la cosa". Me sujesta ance cambia la planta "alga" a "alge". Simon ***"alge" es oce - ma esce la cambia nesesada? jorj ***Lo es en la mesma categoria como la cambia pasada de "porta" a "porte". Si on pote evita fasil un tal problem, perce no? La planta "alga" no es un parola comun, donce nos no va nesesa cambia multe testos. Simon ****bon. jorj *grasias per vos opinas. me no respira asta cuando simon responde! jorj **(multe pardonas per reintrodui esta problemes denova e denova: me desira un lingua con la minima de esetas e construis strana, ma me desira ance no cambia esta lingua ja vivente.) jorj ***Me pensa ce la plu de nos gusta parla sur linguas, alora la discuta es en fato divertinte. ;-) Me pensa ce multes va trova la cambias aidosa, e sua ajunta natural pos poca tempo. braien **Pardona ce no ia responde plu temprana: per alga razona, me ia fali vide ce tu ia ajunta esta vota a la paje. Simon ***Ance me, me pensa ce fandom ia ave alga problemes oji, me no ia reseta nun avisa par e-posta. Strana. braien ***Fandom? A, me vide subita ce Wikia nomi aora se "Fandom powered by Wikia". Un nom strana! Simon resultas Eselente! Nos acorda (estra alga diferes multe peti). Me opina ce otra "elefenistes" va gusta estas. Nos debe ajunta estas a la disionario: *mea *tua *sua *nosa *vosa *esta un (?) **"Esta un" pare bon per casos cuando on vole es masima clar. La cambia no es a "esta", ma a "un", permetente ce on usa lo como un nom (con sinifia masima jeneral: lo pote refere a cualce person o cosa). Simil on pote dise "la alta un pensa ce…", cuando on vole es masima clar, per evita malcomprende "la alta pensa". Lo va es un usa rara e alga formal; en casos comun, on no nesesa lo. Simon *estas *aceles *cualces *algas *pocas *multes *totas **Esta "-s" no es nesesada, e me imajina ce lo va apare cuasi sola cuando no otra cosa en la formula nomin indica pluralia. Per esemplo: "algas dise ce…", "multes ia veni ja", ma "alga de me amis dise ce…", "multe de la invitadas ia veni ja". On esce nos prefere dise "algas de me amis" e "multes de la invitadas", como nos ta dise "la plu joven''es'' de me amis"? Simon Me va fa la cambias nesesada a la pajes de gramatica (tra la semanas seguente). Comentas e aida es bonvenida. *E cuasi tota de nos testos aspeta aora anticin :) Nos nesesa ajusta la usa de determinantes en la definis en la disionario – ma me sujesta lasa acel taxe asta novembre, cuando me va ave plu tempo e intende leje detaliosa la disionario intera… car Evertype vole primi lo per nos :D) Simon En la gramaticas engles, me ia ajunta ance la formas "la mea", etc, per la pronomes de posese. Lo pare clar un boni a la lingua, no? jorj *Clar. Me reteni los en la gramaticas traduida cual me es a media de ajusta. Me nota ce "la" no es sempre nesesada: "esta es mea, aceles es tuas". Ma on nesesa lo en "la mea desira es forte", donce me vide no problem en usa lo en tota casos. Simon *Perce on nesesa la "la" en "(la) mea desira es forte"? Esce "Mea desira es forte" no sufisi? Me ia pensa ce nos ia introdui "mea, tua etc" per evita la nesesada per "la" (como en "la me, la tu etc" Guido (talk) **"Mea desira es forte" = "My desire is strong" **"La mea es forte" = "Mine is strong" **"La mea desira es forte = "Mine desires to be strong" Simon **Perfeta Guido (talk) **Si. Per clari plu lo cual me ia vole dise a supra, "la mea(s)" sinifia "mine", no "my". "La mea(s)" es simil a "la grande(s)", "la roja(s)", etc. Ma "mea" ("my") conteni ja la idea de "la", donce on pote teorial simpli "la mea(s)" a "mea(s)" – ma no en tota frases. Simon **Me gusta multe la cambias. Los rici la lingua en mea opina. Seguente, nos nesesa "ofisiali" "elo/ela" (sola per situas cual nesesa clari!) Ma, esce esta es un paso tro multe? Guido (talk) parolas sujesteda